


Zwierzaczki kontra Dinek

by DeanWin67, impossibleastronaauut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, aniołekpanka, deanek dinek, impalka, lodziki, zwierzaczki
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWin67/pseuds/DeanWin67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleastronaauut/pseuds/impossibleastronaauut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanek spojrzał na Castielka w płaszczyku i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem główką. Aniołek trzymał w swoich rączkach trzy malutkie ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwierzaczki kontra Dinek

Deanek spojrzał na Castielka w płaszczyku i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem główką. Aniołek trzymał w swoich rączkach trzy malutkie surykateczki.

\- Castielku przecież rozmawialiśmy o tym, nie możesz przynosić do bunkierka zwierzątek – powiedział stanowczym głosikiem Deanek.

\- Ale Pszczółeczko, one tak ładniutko popiskiwały.

\- Nasze łóżeczko nie pomieści nas i tych futrzaczków, poza tym mój nosek tego nie wytrzyma. Będzie dużo kichanka.

\- Nie takie problemiki pokonywaliśmy – powiedział Castielek i pocałował Deanka w jego czerwoniutkie usteczka.

-  Ale tylko na jedną nockę. Jutro musisz podreptać do zoo i oddać zwierzaczki.

W tym momencie jedna z surykateczek wydała cichutkie kichniątko. Castielek odsunął się i zakrył zwierzątko płaszczykiem.

\- O nie, Robaczku, one mają na ciebie uczulonko! Przykro mi Świerszczyku, ale musisz spać na kanapce.

\- Ty syneczku dziweczki! Cholerka Castielku, to moje mieszkanko! Nie będzie mnie jakiś szczurek wyrzucał z własnego pokoiku! Jesteś u Samika.

\- Dineczku, Samik jest z Gabrielkiem na wakacjach na Hawajkach. Taka groźbeczka mi nie straszna, zresztą jestem aniołkiem panka, będziesz okazywał mi szacuneczek i uszanowanko.

Dinek naburmuszył swoją mordkę, chwycił kluczyki i poszedł do Impalki. Zamierzał napić się piwka i opowiedzieć swoje smuteczki ulubionemu barmankowi. Gdy tylko wsiadł do swojego samochodziku, spostrzegł na siedzonku malutkiego lemurka. Ssaczek siedział i bawił się swoim ogonkiem.

\- Castielku! Chodź do mnie szybciutko!

\- Już biegnę żabko, żabeńko, żabuniu.

\- Pośpiesz się aniołku

\- Co się dzieje, Mróweczko? - zapytał Castielek siadając na maseczce Impalki.

\- Wytłumacz mi proszę, co ten Julianek robi w mojej bryczce.

\- Jaki Julianek, Wiewióreczko? – niewinnie zapytał aniołek. Wyciągnął z kieszonki płaszczyka gąbeczkę i zaczął powolutku wycierać szybkę Impalki.

\- Ojejku, Castielku, wyglądasz jak zawodowa gwiazdeczka pornolka.

\- Podoba ci się, Mopsiku?

\- Tak, piekiełko! Chodź usiądź mi na kolanka i włóż mi rączki do boksereczek.

\- Dobrze tatusiu Dinku.  

Castielek pojawił się w Impalce i szybciutko złapał Dinka za jego malutkiego siusiaczka.

\- O Kurczaczku, jak przyjemniusio. Mój ogromniutki…

\- Nie taki ogromniutki, Osiołku – przerwał mu Castielek -  mieści mi się w jednej rączce.

\- Zamknij buziaczka i skup się na zadanku.

\- Właściwie to miałem go otworzyć, żeby zrobić ci wspanialutkiego lodzika.

\- O piekiełko, tatuś Din jest zadowolony. A teraz na kolanka Castielku i bierz do pyszczka mojego bananka, Kluseczko.

Na te słóweczka przerażone oczka lemurka wytrzeszczyły się, a jego łapki pognały go w  kieruneczu pokoiku gdzie były surykateczki.

Dinek i Castielek nawet nie zwrócili na niego uważki i kontynuowali swoje igraszki.  Po kilkunastu minutkach zmęczyli się i wrócili do swojego pokoiku gdzie lemurek i surykateczki wylegiwały się na poszarpanych poduszeczkach. Dinek prawie krzyknął „Castielku”  lecz ten zakrył mu usteczka.

\- Ciiii bo obudzisz zwierzaczki, Psiaczku. - powiedział Castielek i przeniósł ich w inne pomieszczonko.


End file.
